


Everything's Better Than Good

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Bi, Coming Out, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Lance and Keith are arguing, like always. But this time in a fit of anger Keith accidentally reveals a huge secret that will change their team dynamic forever.Or the one shot where Keith accidentally tells Lance he loves him during an argument.





	Everything's Better Than Good

Once again Keith and Lance were arguing. This wasn’t unusual by any means. They were always arguing. However recently the castle had been quieter with Keith away, but now as he had returned life was back to normal. Well as normal as it could be with the new additions of Keith’s Galra mom, a giant space wolf and a new Altean.

“So your plan is automatically better than any of ours now?” Lance shouted in the other boys face  
“No I’m saying that from working with the Blade I have more knowledge that proves your plan won’t work” Keith shouted back  
“You go to the Blade and now suddenly you’re all knowledgeable. The rest of us are just dumb idiots who are in way over their heads, right? You’re better than us?” Lance shouted once again  
“I never said I was better than any of you Lance. I don’t know everything. It’s impossible for one person to know everything. All I’m saying is if Voltron works together with the Blade, defeating the Galran Empire will be easier. I’m just asking you all to trust the Blade and to trust me”

“We do trust you Keith” Shiro interrupted  
“Thank you Shiro. Can we now please just get back to planning, we only have so much time”

The whole team plus Kolivan and a few higher up Blade members over video call continued to talk and plan their big attack.

\------

“That idea is even more stupid than mine” Lance exclaimed  
“Well if you actually listened to me instead of keep interrupting maybe it would make more sense to you” Keith argued back  
“Oh I get it you just want everyone to listen to you all the time and to no one else. That’s why you left when Shiro came back isn’t it? You couldn’t handle the fact that you were no longer in charge of us and we didn’t have to listen to what you said”  
“You think that’s the reason I left?!” The anger and hurt burned in Keith’s eyes “I left because I’m in love with you and I couldn’t bear to be around you all the time anymore whilst you hated me!” Now the shock was evident on his face. He had NOT meant to say that.

With tears in his eyes he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Everyone one else just looked at each other. Shiro wearing a sympathetic look, Krolia a knowing one, Lance’s jaw was pretty much on the floor and the others were all frozen in shock.

Before anyone could speak Lance also ran out of the room in the direction Keith had gone.

“May I suggest we pick this conversation up at a different time?” Shiro said. All the others nodded in agreement.

\------

Lance had searched everywhere for him. His room, the training room, the kitchen, the living room area, Keith was nowhere.

Lance was just about to give up, go back to where he had run from and face the embarrassment and judgment from everyone, when he heard a familiar purr in the back of his mind.

RED!

Of course Keith would be talking to Red. Why didn’t he think of that sooner?

Once again he took off quickly, this time heading for the hanger.

\------

“I can’t believe I did that. I was just so angry that he thought that about me. I’m so stupid, he’s gonna hate me even more now. I wonder what everyone else thinks. Everything’s gonna be so awkward. I’ve messed everything up” Keith was sobbing, tears flooding down his cheeks and his body shaking.

It broke Lance’s heart. See he didn’t actually hate Keith or think any of those things he had said about him. He just felt abandoned. He felt hurt that Keith had left and took it out on him when he got back. Keith didn’t know this but the others did, whilst he was away Lance wasn’t Lance anymore. He had somehow lost his bubbly, fun personality, his drive to do anything. He just drifted through each day doing as little as humanly possible. Almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. Something like Keith coming back. It was torture. Have you ever tried counting down the days until something happens but not knowing when it’s going to happen or if it even is going to happen? Lance’s thoughts were constantly clouded with the image of what would happen if Keith never came back. It wasn’t pretty.

“I could never hate you” Lance said quietly more to himself than anyone.

Hearing the noise, Keith spun his head around to look at Lance standing in the doorway. He quickly rubbed his eyes trying to dry the tears that were still in his eyes.

“If you’ve come to make fun of me or to yell I don’t want to hear it” He said, voice wavering.  
“I haven’t I promise” Lance replied walking closer to Keith  
“Why are you here then? I thought you’d all leave me alone or at least send Shiro after me”  
“Because I don’t hate you Keith, I never have. I made up this stupid rivalry just so I’d have an excuse to talk to you all the time. It was stupid. I was stupid. I should have just spoken to you like a normal person. But I guess even if I hadn’t made the rivalry I wouldn’t be normal around you” Keith gave him a questioning look  
“You’re the first guy I’ve ever had a proper crush on. I mean I used to look at guys and think they were attractive but it was confusing because I like girls as well. As a 15 year old it scared me you know, I didn’t know what to do, so I kept it quiet”  
“You had a crush on me? You didn’t know me when I was 15”  
“Have a crush” Lance corrected “And it was at the Garrison. I saw you in all my classes and just around. I thought you were so hot and had the prettiest eyes. Your bad boy attitude was so attractive but I knew that I would never talk to you. I couldn’t talk to you. I would just embarrass myself and then you’d never even look at me. So I pretended to not like you at all”  
“You still like me?” His said, face disbelieving.  
“No, I don't,” Lance replied, face serious. Keith’s face dropped to a sad expression.  
‘I love you too” Keith blushed looking down at the floor. 

Lance walked closer to him. Their bodies only inches apart. He put two fingers under Keiths’ chin and lifted it so their eyes met in an adoring gaze. Their lips met slowly, softly. The kiss was gentle and sweet yet filled with so much passion and want. Fireworks erupted inside of both of them.

When they pulled apart Lance wiped the remaining tears from Keith’s cheeks with his thumb.

“We should probably get back to the others”  
“Yeah”

They laced their hands together as they began to walk back through the ship towards the main control room.

When they got there everyone was still standing around just talking.

“Everything good?” Shiro asked and they all turned their heads to look at the two boys.

Keith looked down at their intertwined hands and then up at Lance’s face.

“Everything’s better than good”


End file.
